


Notice

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Notice

Dom notices Billy more than he notices anyone else.

Billy has known this simple fact for as long as he's known Dom. What's taken Billy a good few months to realise is that he _wants_ Dom to notice him more than anyone else. He's beginning to think, in fact, that he notices _Dom_ more than anyone else.

This is intriguing. Billy prods the thought, absent-mindedly pushing his tongue into one of his teeth as he does. Does he notice Elijah as much? Sean? Orlando? Miranda? _Anyone?_

He's not surprised when the answer comes: _No._

Billy looks over at Dom.

Hm.


End file.
